Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Four year old Wildmutt looks very similar to his ten year old self, but a lot smaller and thinner. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black, also he had lighter fur, however he had black lips in the Ultimate Alien Intro. 10-year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien is almost identical to his 10-year old version in the original series, just with orange lips rather than black and the brace doesn't have any white in it. The Omnitrix symbol is also recolored. In Omniverse, 16 year old Wildmutt has black lips, his forearms are a bit bigger and he now wears a green and white collar which contains the Omnitrix symbol. 11 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse looks almost the same as he does in the original series, with the exception of the fact that the Omnitrix symbol that is located on the brace that is on his shoulder is recolored to green. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet were shown to be prehensile in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when he caught Gwen with his foot as she was about to be sucked into space. According to various profiles on Wildmutt, the porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. In Ben 10: Omniverse Wildmutt could release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactive). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. Appearances Ben 10: New Age * * * Ben 10: Forces United * Don't Laugh * The Fearsome Five * Curse of The Samurai * Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Ben 10: New Age Category:Vulpimancers